Redemption
by streetofdreamsx
Summary: For Maryse, The Million Dollar Couple was more than met the eye and when the storyline ended, she wasn't pleased. But when a show is called NXT Redemption, one last chance has to appear.


**Author's note:** One-shot, written in Maryse's point of view. Sexual content. This was written shortly after the storyline between Ted and Maryse ended on NXT so this should take you back to April 2011, the April 5th episode to be more especific. It wasn't finished until now, when I went back to read what I had so far and decided to finally finish it. This is a bit different that what I've written so far but I hope everyone enjoys this and as always, reviews are much appreciated. xo.

* * *

'_Is NXT… or me.'_ His words echoed in my ear and I cradled my face in my hands as if I was trying to expel the thoughts out of my head. I knew he was going to say it, I was aware of it, but hearing him actually say it made the though much clearer – it was over.

The storyline that had started a few months ago had been the perfect excuse to spend time with him, to go out to the ring with him, to touch him and have him whisper in my ear. Even when we had to argue, the past few months were the happier I have ever been. And now, it was no more.

Letting out a loud sigh, I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and finally lifted my head. The locker room was empty but I couldn't stay there for any longer. I forced myself to get up out of the bench to take a look at myself in the large mirror and fix my sparkly black dress. Tonight, there was no girls' night out, no changing to something more comfortable – I just wanted to go home and forget about tonight, about _him_.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head for reassurance, almost reminding myself that I was ready to go. I grabbed my suitcase and, with a bit of effort, rolled it to the door, only stopping to twist the door knob. As soon as the door opened, I jumped back slightly and my sight was taken by the shape of a man standing in front of the door, equally taken aback by my sudden presence.

"I wasn't sure whether I should knock… I didn't want to bother you."

I smiled and let out a nervous laugh, which was soon copied by him. "It's okay. You never bother me." I couldn't help but to wonder what Ted was doing there, apparently fresh out of the shower, judging by his incredible scent and the neat dark blue shirt that suited him perfectly – as everything always did. "How are you all ready to leave though? For how long have I been here?" I posed the question, more to myself than to him, reminding me that I hadn't even changed and was still looking like a hot mess after all this time.

"Oh, I was just pretty hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat as fast as possible," Ted laughed with a careless shrug before his lips headed south and he ran his fingertips along his chin. "But first, I wanted to apologize for being so tough on you tonight."

Swallowing hard, I let my hand fall down the door as I slightly leaned against it and searched for words. He didn't have to apologize for doing his job, for saying something that was in the script and we both knew he had to say… "You were great actually; you were supposed to be tough on me." I tried to comfort him though I wasn't very sure that was what he was looking for.

"I guess I just didn't want our storyline to end like this." Ted motioned his hand back and forth between our bodies and, again, cradled his chin.

He seemed so restless. He was trying to act normal and cool, but the chin touching gave him away. I knew him all too well, I've known him for so long that I don't think he realizes how much I know about him or how I _truly _feel about him.

"Anyway," Ted cleared his throat, "do you want to come with us to that little coffee shop a couple of miles away? I hear they have this amazin' chocolate cake there and I know you love those."

"I'm exhausted…" I wrinkled my nose and tried my hardest to then give him an honest smile, continuing, "Thank you for the invitation though." It was hard enough to know I wouldn't be able to touch or kiss Ted anymore now that the storyline was over, let alone go out with him and have that constant reminder. I couldn't just spend more time with him knowing this. It was torture.

"Come on, let's celebrate this new chapter of our lives." He insisted.

Shaking my head from side to side, I managed to display a smile though I could feel my bottom lip trembling. There was absolutely nothing to celebrate and I wasn't surprised he couldn't see that.

"No?" He mirrored my wrinkly nose and pouted for a second. "So, see you around?"

Seeing him around was all I ever did. We've been friends for so long, ever since I was lucky enough to land me a place on FCW and coincidentally, as Ted's manager. I got to cheer for him, be by his side, walk around in his arm… and after so many years of "seeing him around", I was given this chance of him being his fake girlfriend and tell the world about how "me and Teddy loved each other". I even got to kiss him and, at least for a few seconds, feel what it would be like to have the whole thing. I hoped this would be the time he actually _noticed_ me but I was wrong. Of course, I never told him this – never told him how much I wished he'd parade me around outside of work, how I hoped he would call me "his" without it being written, how bad I wanted him to kiss me just because. "See you around." I finally answered, aware that he was still in front of me with his usual bright, friendly and flawless smile and his blue eyes focused on me.

Ted winked at me and turned around to walk away. I took a deep breath and looked for the large mirror again to fix my hair and check my make-up. Anything just to have excuses not to move a lot.

Once I talked myself into being fully prepared to face the world – or what remained of it, at this time of night – I spun around in my heels, the clunking noise of my designer shoes being the only noise in the room. I fixed my dress and began to drag my heavy luggage to leave the empty space, only until Ted's figure appeared around the corner, causing me to step back and glue my hand to my chest as if I was trying to settle my heart. "Tu m'as effrayé! Qu'est-ce que tu penses – "

"Maryse! No french!" Ted immediately alerted me. "This applies to outside of the ring too, ya know?"

"Sorry, but you scared me." My hand still rested against my chest as I exhaled sharply and tried to regain composure, while he chuckled with a shake of his head. "You came out of nowhere…"

"I just… you don't seem well, frenchie. You never turn down cake." He laughed, placing his hand on my arm and rubbing it very gently.

After all, Ted did seem to know me a bit too and I couldn't help but to draw a smile, thinking he had paid enough attention to me to notice such thing. "I'm fine." I let out as relaxed as possible with a slight nod of my head.

"Come here, sweetheart." Teddy wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer and drag me back inside of the locker room, closing the door behind him. He looked in my eyes, appearing to be waiting for an explanation. "You can talk me to me, you know that." He added, aware that I had nothing to say.

I took a deep breath and turned my face to look at him, being immediately met by friendly, yet questioning, deep blue eyes. "I guess I just didn't want our storyline to end like this either." I didn't want it to end at all but I knew I couldn't tell him that.

Ted let out a laugh, shaking his head. "That's it? It breaks my heart seeing you all bummed out, frenchie. I was starting to worry." He brought his hand up to cup my cheek with his large hand. "I'm just as upset," Teddy displayed a sincere smile as he leaned his head to bring it closer to my face, "but I think we can end the storyline how _we_ want. We can make it up for it, make sure we don't forget about The Million Dollar Couple. After all this _is_ NXT Redemption."

I wasn't sure what he meant but before I could question or give it any thought, he pressed his moist lips up to mine, fitting perfectly in a soft, unexpected kiss. His large, soft hands cupped my cheeks and his thumbs rubbed against my skin as my own hands flew to land over his, gripping them tightly as if I was begging him not to ever let me go. We had kissed a couple of times on-screen but knowing this time it wasn't scripted made his lips that much softer, his movements that much slower, an embrace that much intense.

When we broke the kiss and his forehead touched mine, I opened my eyes and immediately faced his blue hues. I thought my heart was racing before with that embrace but wow… nothing compared to when he lowered one of his hands to my waist to pull my body closely to his and uttered "you're so beautiful" in almost a whisper. It was something I heard all the time but my giant smile made it seem like it was the very fist time those words were spoken to me.

"I never got to tell you. So many years and…" Teddy took a tiny step back and looked me up and down – his eyes wandering all over my body with a glimmer of fascination, like it was the first time he _really _looked at me. "Wow, you really are beautiful."

"It's never too late." I smirked, trying to keep my cool but it all went to waste when Ted pushed my blonde hair away from my face and brushed his fingertips against my neck, causing goose bumps to take over my body. Or like he would say – chill bumps.

His perfect smile told me that he was not done and soon, so would his mouth. "You're perfect." Our lips met again before he kissed my cheek and moved down to my neck, leaving a trail of tiny kisses on my skin. "Your skin… your perfume…" he struggled to let out in between kisses.

Those words sucked the life right out of me. I was going weak on my knees and my stomach was a mess – part of me wanted to ask him to stop before I collapsed but I couldn't even speak, feeling him all over me. "Teddy…" a groan escaped my lips and he pulled his head from my neck, looking at me with an appreciative smirk. Spinning me around and pressing my body against his, Ted pushed my hair to the side and trailed every inch of my skin with his lips, from the back of my neck to my shoulder. I gave in and closed my eyes once I felt his muscular arms slithering around my slender waist, his hand travelling up my torso and gently palming each of my breasts, one at a time.

My cockiness and attitude were nowhere to be found now, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move and I wasn't very sure I was breathing. His fingertips trailed along my dress, fiddling my hips through the fabric until his large hand crept up my back and I felt my clothing become looser as he pulled the zipper down. The fabric slid down my body, past my voluptuous breasts and rounded backside and, when his lips pressed against my shoulder one last time, I felt him smiling.

He had no idea for how long I had wishing this would happen but as if he read my mind, I felt his warm breath against the crook of my neck and his lips gently touching my ear. "You have no idea for how long I've been wanting this." His low and deep whisper seemed veiled with lust, something I had never heard before from him. With his fingertips placed on my delicate jaw, he forced me to turn my head to the side and look at him, my smirk instantly mirroring his but being quickly erased by a passionate, open mouth kiss.

I went back to facing the white wall ahead of me and my eyelids lazily flew shut at the feel of his finger tracing my spine. I felt his tug on the waistband of my thong and felt them drop to my knees, only to feel one more tug to force them down further. As much as I wanted to brace myself for what was to follow, for _him_, I had no idea what was on his mind and I couldn't deny that the anticipation was only building up the rush inside of me… even more.

I expected him to be undoing the button on his jeans but instead, I felt his manly hands searching for mine; placing themselves under my palms and his fingers lacing with him, fitting perfectly. He used the grip to pull me down and bend me down further and then… then the tip of his wet tongue touched my swollen flesh just a few times and took me by surprise, enough for me to clasp my hands around his tightly.

His lips travelled over mine, his tongue explored its surroundings for a moment and I continued clasping around his hand and he squeezed back each time, almost as if to tell me he knew what he was doing to me. I just stood there, with my lips parted and my eyes tightly shut, until Ted freed his hand from my grip and ran it down my thigh, pushing my leg further apart from the other. My perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up but before I could ask myself or him what he was going to do, his mouth bewildered me again, running in a z shape back and forth over my clitoris.

"Don't – don't stop…" I pleaded, with my words stumbling out of my lips and a soft groan to follow.

"I can't believe I made Maryse stutter…" Teddy chuckled lightly and before his hands changed location, he swiftly pulled his arms and head out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. Then, his members found their way on my hips and his face now stood close to mine and when I turned to the side to steal a kiss from his full lips, he pulled his head back with a teasing smirk. I never knew this side of him but I couldn't say I didn't like such a surprise.

"Why did you –" Interrupting my trail of thought, I heard the metallic sound of his belt being unbuckled and immediately looked down but his index finger stopped me from seeing anything by being pressed underneath my chin and forcing me to look up, meeting his deep blue eyes while his full lips took mine for another ride.

In the throws of passion of another kiss, I managed to finally move and wrapped my arms around his neck while I felt his hands in between our bodies, working to get rid of his jeans and his boxers. He broke the kiss when I looked down, a obvious smirk graced my features. My lips parted although I wasn't sure what I was going to say but before I had to, Teddy pulled my body towards his and lifted me up, both of his hands cupping my backside.

"So tell me… for how long have you felt like this?" He looked up at me and whispered, an innocent look back on his face. I took advantage of my newly acquired height and gently ran my manicured fingertips through his short hair and then my thumb was introduced to his lips. He kissed it and I had to make an effort to bring myself back from the heavenly place he took me to by allowing me to look at him and touch him like that, learn all of his features once more.

I swallowed hard and finally found it me to speak, my accent being more obvious than usual. "Ever since I first saw you." I sucked my lower lip between my lips and chewed down on it while I felt one of his hands crawling up my back, unhooking my bra. I tightened the grip of my legs around his waist as he was holding me with only one hand – his biceps looked huge while holding me up and that alone was enough for me to lose myself in my speech again. "How you were always so respectful…" his hand travelled to the front of my body now and toyed with one of my nipples, "that accent of yours…" it was his tongue that now played with my nipple and his hand busied itself with my other breast, "god, I want you so bad."

My last sentence came out as a weak mumble but I guess that was all he wanted to hear because he pried himself away from my chest, smirked up at me and hurriedly lowered me onto his length, easily slipping inside of me. A moan was quick to escape me and my head fell back at the feel, my eyes closing again. "I want you too." I heard him whisper and felt his warm breath against my skin as he pressed his lips up my throat, growling at his first slow but deep thrusts into me.

It wasn't long until the rhythm of his movements seemed to get out his control and after so much teasing, that was all I wanted. I had to struggle to contain my sounds – I remembered where we were and how the locker room door wasn't even locked – but everything else still gave it away how much I was enjoying it. My nails dug into Ted's shoulder, whenever his movements deepened into me, and I could see his sly smirk by my semi open eyes. I couldn't help but to steal a few kisses from his lips; some gentle butterfly kisses, some deep ones, other rough ones with a hard bite at his lip before I ended it… this was the only chance I had to have him, I was not going to hold back.

His sudden maneuver to press me hard against the wall told me that he wasn't going to hold back either. With one of his hands clasped around my hip and the other making its way down my chest, between my breasts and to my stomach, Ted found it in himself to push himself harder inside of me and the clapping sound of out bodies ran louder inside of that small room. It was then that I could no longer resist – I felt a hurricane building up in the back of my throat and my jaw hung low, a few loud moans exited my moist lips and a trembling "oh fuck!" got an accomplished smile out of the wrestler.

My hips seemed to take a life of their own and they tried to match his thrusts. It worked for a moment but soon, my heavy breathing and pants of a climax approaching took the best of me and my movements became frantic, the skin on skin sounds bouncing off of every wall. The look on Teddy's face made it obvious that he was enjoying the sight of my squirming body under his touch, that cocky smirk acknowledging that he loved the power he had over me; his occasional groans and mumbles that I couldn't understand for the life of me were a sign that he was equally pleased by my insides contracting around him.

I felt his warm hands gripping around my hips and it didn't take long until his grip was firmer, reminding me that I would probably be left with a few marks around that area. Our bodies were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and as strong as his hands were, I still seemed to escape his touch. With a grunt, Ted seemed to have had enough of that – he pressed his body against mine again, not leaving any room between us or between me and the wall. "Come here," he growled, forcefully pressing his lips up against mine with powerful thrusts to match.

"Teddy..." He interrupted me with another deep kiss. He knew what my trembling voice and my hungry kiss meant. His hands held me tighter and he managed to speed up his thrusts once more, my body contracted around him while I cried out a mix of words that were not perceptible, not even to me. His loud groan forced me to break the kiss and when I looked at his parted lips and his closed eyes, I knew how close he was too. His release followed with the most beautiful sound I've ever heard come from a man, likely because it came from _him_…

His head fell against my chest and I was sure he could still hear and feel my heart racing. His hands travelled up my sweaty back and grabbed my shoulders; my hands roamed on the back of his neck and through his wet hair. I noticed I was smiling and my gaze was caught on his shirt on the floor, just a subtle reminder of what had happened… I don't know how it happened but it happened. And it had been worth the wait.

He moved under my touch and I pulled myself back down to earth, turning my head slightly to face him. The corners of his lips headed upwards and the tip of his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips before they were meeting mine for another embrace, this time much sweeter and slower than before. With his forehead rested against mine, his lips parted again to exhale arduously. "Never forget about us."

Never.


End file.
